Bound By Hateful History
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: The Judds and the Fletchers hate each other. But what happens when their kids join a band together? AU. Fluddy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm unsure about this story but I figured I could try and post it anyways...

* * *

Harry

Age: 6

I ran out to the backyard to play on the swings. After all, Rose was over. Rose was my best friend. Well, besides Ben and Marty.

I didn't know a lot of the kids on my street because I went to a private school for really smart kids. I didn't even know there was a boy who lived next door until just then.

I looked past Rose to see him just over the top of the fence as I swung high enough. He was playing in a sandbox, alone.

He had brown eyes that resembled a chocolate colour and blonde hair that almost matched the sand he was patting into a castle like mound.

I tried swinging higher to catch a glimpse of him, but my hands slipped and I fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

I blacked out and when I woke up, my mum was at my side under the swing set.

"Harry! What happened?!" She questioned me.

"I fell," I answered her.

"Why were you going so high?" She lectured me.

"I was going to invite the boy from next door over!" I said excitedly.

She glared at me. "Don't talk to that boy. He's part of that damn Fletcher family. I can't stand his parents. His father thinks he can make it big as a musician, but I know he's only ever gonna work for that camera company, wasting away like the proper fool he is. And his mother works for a lowly video store," she spat out, disgusted by me bringing up the boy from across the fence.

"Mummy, at least may I know the boy's name?" I pleaded her with my eyes.

"Thomas is his name. Thomas Fletcher," she sighed.

Tom

Age: 6

I was casually playing in my sandbox since my cousin, Tyler, was over, instead of stupid Natalie, my nanny.

My mum and dad worked a lot and I didn't see much of them during the day. But Tyler was much more laid back than Natalie. He let me at least go outside.

I saw kids next door playing on their swings and wanted to desperately talk to them. But I didn't. I saw a boy swing up past the fence line and look me in the eyes. He had short dark hair and blue eyes. He seemed like he wanted me to come over. I was going to ask Tyler if I could go over.

"Tyler! Tyler!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He asked me, deep in a book.

"May I go play with the boy next door?" I asked, ecstatic.

He closed his book and sat it down, turning to look, a glare aimed at me. "Never," he answered simply.

"Why not?!" I yelled, throwing a fit.

"His family is a bunch of rich twats who think they're better than us. You're not going over! Harry is not the kind of boy you want to play with!" He scolded me.

"Okay," I sighed, moping back out to my sand box. I looked for Harry to spy on me over the fence, but he didn't. I peeked through the slot between the wooden planks the fence was made of.

Harry was on the ground. He obviously fell. His mum was by his side. Then I heard,

"Mummy, at least may I know the boy's name?" I pleaded her with my eyes.

"Thomas is his name. Thomas Fletcher," she sighed.

They were talking about me. Why? I would eventually cone to find out that Harry had the same talk with his mum that I had with Tyler.

* * *

Yeah... If you couldn't figure it out, it's a Romeo and Juliet type thing... Idk about this. Any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 1, or 2, or something... Idk... Either way, here it is...

* * *

Tom

Age 17

School. What a mess. What was the point sometimes?

I flopped down onto my bed, sick of another long day of it. There was always something that goes wrong consisting of my family and the family next door.

Only today, it was my sister who was the one to get caught up in the fighting. She didn't do anything except give out an invitation to her friends for her birthday party this weekend. But no, the Judd girl just had to get fed up and attack Carrie.

Although, while the fight was broken up and worked out in the office, I did something unthinkable. I spoke with the Harry kid from next door. It was the first time I ever had. And we actually had more in common than I imagined.

While we sat there in the office's lobby, we spoke to each other from afar, two chairs separating us as we chatted, not wanting anyone to notice. I couldn't see why I wouldn't be allowed to talk to him. Well, it's probably because of the fact that our families despise each other, but hey! This kid was cool.

The principal says that the next person to be in a fight in school is going to be sent to a private academy. I don't want Carrie to have to go away.

But now I'm just lying down, trying to ignore the families screaming over the fence outside.

I look around my room for something to distract me from the noise. Then I saw it. My baby. My guitar. I quickly swooped it up and began strumming a few chords, trying to block out the yelling.

I stopped playing about 2 hours later once the quarrelling had ended. I put my guitar down, surprised it wasn't steaming from how hard I had been playing. I put my notebook down on my desk, song ideas scribbled in pen all down the page.

I yawned and looked at my watch. It was 3 in the morning. Jesus, I had to get up for school again tomorrow! Maybe if I could get my acting skills brewing, I could swindle my way out of going. I'd just say I was terribly ill. My mom would let me stay home.

As I went to get into bed, in nothing but my Ghostbusters boxers and slippers, I heard a clinking noise at my window. I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

But then I heard it again. I groaned and wandered over to the window. I scoped down upon my dark yard, seeing nothing significant.

I sighed. I was just being paranoid. But then it was there again. I turned quickly, looking out. My eyes caught a figure this time though.

I opened my window and violently whispered, "Harry, what are you doing in my yard at 3 in the morning?!"

"I need to talk to you," he answered bluntly.

"Well, talk then," I instructed him.

"Can I come up? Someone may see me down here," he asked urgently.

"I don't know if I should," I told him, unsure about his purpose here.

"C'mon Tom! We both know I mean you no harm," he tried to assure me.

That was when my porch light turned on and shined onto him. I reacted quickly, jumping out onto my roof and reaching my arms down for him to grab. He took my hands and I pulled him up with me.

"Hurry! Your family will kill me!" Harry squealed at me, ushering me quickly back to the window.

We both got in through my window and just looked at each other. At that point, we both burst into a quiet laughter, making fun of each other.

I motioned to my bed and we both sat down on it. "Now, what's up?" I asked Harry, intrigued.

"I, um, well... I don't really know how to tell you this," he stumbled, confused. I found it all strangely attractive. Why? I don't know... But I did...

"Um, well, Tom, I-I think that, um... Well, Tom, I think I'm in love with you," he confessed, shocking me beyond belief.

I looked at him, a bit confused. "What?" I asked.

"I love you," he repeated himself. I did hear him right. Harry Judd, my supposed to be arch nemesis, just confessed his love to me.

I was taken aback and sat there, just looking at him, wide eyed and mouth agape. "I just needed to tell you that desperately. I don't even care if you feel the same way. I just love you, Tom," he told me.

I couldn't conjure up any thoughts or movements. He stood up and moped over to the window. As he was about to climb out of it, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, cupping his chin in my hands, and kissed him.

He grinned wildly as he separated our lips. "I love you too," I told him.

At those words, Harry wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pulled my into a huge bear hug.

* * *

Well, that escalated quicker than I hoped. Well, it's how Shakespeare wanted it to be! anyways, chapter 2 (Or 3) will be up soon. Don't fret. It will get drama-tastic. Believe me... And the others will come soon. Anyways, enjoy! XX -Sami-tastic, the writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so another chapter. It's 2/3. Do you guys consider the first part a chapter or a prologue? Cos I don't know... Oh well. So one piece of info before I let you all read: it doesn't randomly jump from period 3 to 7. In 3rd, Tom told Harry to meet him there just before 7th. Just had to clear that up. My genius friend got confused about it and I thought I'd clear it up...

* * *

"But nobody can know or we'll both be dead," I told him strictly.

"Nobody's going to. I promise," he mumbled into my neck.

"Well, it's late and I need to get to bed," I pointed out, pushing him backwards toward the window frame.

"Don't make me go! Please! I wanna be here!" Harry pleaded with me, his eyes big and glistening like a puppy.

"You have to. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise," I coaxed him.

"Okay, well, you better... Or I'll hunt you down," he warned me.

"I will. I will. I will," I repeated myself over and over before pecking a kiss on his lips and pushing him out my window.

"How will I sneak out of your yard?" He asked me, worried.

"Just hop onto your own roof. Our houses are close enough together," I instructed him.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, love," he grinned, blowing me a kiss and running off.

What was I thinking?

Harry POV

The next day

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he at?! I told him! If he doesn't show up!

I was pacing. Between the two large buildings of the school. Tom told me in 3rd period to meet him here RIGHT NOW. But he wasn't here.

I suddenly felt a pair of hot hands land on my shoulders. I jumped, snapping around quickly.

"DAN! Why do you do that?!" I yelled at my best friend.

"Because I know it makes you flip out like that. Who are you waiting for, lover boy?" Danny asked me.

"Nobody," I gulped nervously.

"Harry, I know you're meeting SOMEONE. You're the biggest ladies man of the whole school," he saw through me.

"Dan, just go away. This is different. I mean it," I yelled at him.

"Whatever. That's what you said about the last one too," he sighed, backing off.

How Danny and I ever became friends, I'm not so sure. It was probably because I was the "ladies man" and he was the jokester. We were just the kind to get along well.

And he always got out of it too. It was because he's the cousin of the principal. So he was assured that himself and I would always be excused from trouble. And it hasn't failed yet.

"Harry?" Tom's voice whispered down the alleyway.

"I'm back here babe," I directed him.

He skipped over to me and leaped into my arms. "I told you I'd be here," he recalled proudly.

"Good boy," I praised him, kissing him.

"Hey, I have something for you!" He yelled cheerfully.

He handed me a pink envelope with a fluffy border of feathers. I opened it to find a lavender card with glitter everywhere.

"What is this?" I questioned him.

"Read it!" He urged me on.

I opened the card to see it was an invitation to the birthday if Tom's sister this coming weekend.

"It's a surefire way to guarantee time for us to hang out together!" He chirped, jittering with excitement.

"Careful. Don't explode or we won't get to," I told him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Aren't you so excited?! I mean, I am!" He yelled, kissing my cheek.

"Of course I am. I'm proud of you, Tommy," I assured him.

"Good! You should be. Let's get to 7th period before Mrs. Robins has a fit," he pointed out, gesturing to the school building.

"Good idea," I replied, taking his hand and pulling him along the school building to our shared class.

* * *

Okay, well there you are. Wow twice this week so far. Proud of myself. I am really starting to love this story. Well, maybe another update soon. But until then... :D XX -Sam


End file.
